Living Together
by Sum41bl1nker
Summary: ***Updated 2/20: Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo move into a apartment together their sophomore year in college...
1. Living Together

**          PRESS F5 to refresh                                          **

                                                                      _California__State__University__, Sophomore Year_

Lizzie smiled to herself; this year was going to be different. 

            No Parents.

            No _roommates._

            No eagle-eyed RA's.

            No totally disgusting, mass produced cafeteria food.

            And no more being a lowly freshman!

Lizzie McGuire stood in front of 15 Crescent road, giant suitcase in one hand, key in the other, staring at the incredibly cool duplex that was now her home. _ I am a sophomore and I have my own house!  She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. __My own house! Well, not her own house. She was sharing it with her two best friends and fellow CSUers: Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon. How cool was that! And how cool was it seeing there names on the mailbox next to the front door?_

            L. McGuire

            M. Sanchez

            D. Gordon

That made it official. _Real.  Dropping the heavy suitcase on the doorstep, Lizzie unlocked the door and pushed it wide open. Early afternoon sunlight streamed through the narrow windows on either side of the door and from a wide bay window that faced into the living room. Lizzie walked inside and spun slowly around. The duplex was totally empty, totally run-down …and totally great!_

            "I can't believe the slumlord didn't paint the place!!" a male voice complained from behind her.

Lizzie turned around and saw Gordo putting down a huge cardboard box marked Kitchen Stuff and grimacing as he picked a chip of white paint off the peeling, scuffed wall. "If we get stuck painting ourselves he better knock some money off next months rent."

            "I can totally picture it!" Miranda spoke up as she set down another box labeled Living Room Junk. "A hot pink or a bright purple would totally look cool and we can stencil-  
            "Miranda, no, I am not living in a hot pink or purple house, and especially not with stenciling of anything." Gordo whined

            Lizzie spoke up this time, "Forget the color scheme and help unload the U-haul. We have about a million boxes left to unpack. And get your suitcase out of the car."

            Miranda rolled her eyes. "The U-Haul can wait for five minutes, Lizzie" Miranda said surveying the living room. "Let's explore a little; we barely got a chance to check the place out with the realtor breathing down our necks."

            Without bothering to wait for Lizzie's "No, Miranda, now". Miranda headed through a swinging door and found herself in the kitchen. The small, sunny room had sliding glass doors that opened onto a tiny, scraggly backyard enclosed by a fence. Maybe she should take up gardening. Miranda thought about it for a minute…_Maybe not._

_            A slab of counter jutted out into the center of the room, lined by round metal stools that were set into the floor. Miranda sat on one of the stools and tried to push off, but the stool didn't swivel._

            Gordo came through the swinging door, took one look at her pout, and said, "Doesn't spin, huh? That blows."

            She smiled and shot off the stool and started opening cup-boards. All of them were bare and a little dusty. There was something invigorating about all that empty space that made her smile. 

            "So you really like this place that much huh?" Gordo asked.

            "Like it! I love it!" Miranda gave Gordo a hug, as Lizzie walked into the kitchen. "Lizzie you know what? This place is going to be a great party house!"

            Lizzie laughed. "Yeah like a year from now, Miranda, this place is really rundown."

            "It's not run down, it's charming. As soon as we finish moving out stuff in and get some living room furniture from a thrift store, this place will look amazing." Miranda unpacked some of the kitchen stuff as Lizzie flitted around the kitchen twisting faucets on and off, opening and shutting drawers, she peered into the refrigerator. 

            "Hey" Lizzie said frowning, "The lights broken." 

            "More like the electricity is broken," Gordo said. "We have to get the utilities turned on."

            "Oh yea, I knew that." Lizzie shut the refrigerator door. Ok so in addition to no parents; dorm rules, and bad cafeteria food, there would be no blow drying until tomorrow.

            "But wait there's more" Gordo went on in his pessimistic self, while Lizzie and Miranda turned to listen to him. "Other than electricity, which we can't do anything about today because it's Sunday, there's painting and cleaning, and oh yea, finding a fourth roommate. And we have to do all that stuff right away.

            "Ok, ok "Lizzie and Miranda said in unison. "We get it"

            Gordo continued, trying to be a little more optimistic. "It won't be that much work split three ways," he said

            "Four ways" Miranda corrected him

            "That's right" Gordo smiled, his gray blue eyes twinkling. "And we'll make whoever moves in take care of everything."

            Lizzie smiled and couldn't help looking forward to see what would happen next. She was here, she had survived freshman year. She was practically free. Free to live it up as much as she wanted…

*****This is just a trial story… if you want to see what happens please review and let me know if you like it! If I don't get that many reviews I won't continue because that means no one is reading it! Please review and tell me what you truthfully think*** AND WHAT I HAVE TO ****WORK****ON********

**You can also e-mail me at Sum41bl1nker@aol.com**


	2. Getting Situated

**          PRESS F5 to refresh                                          **

                                                                      _California__State__University__, Sophomore Year_

_            "Lizzie" Miranda's voice floated through the duplex as Lizzie lugged a stereo speaker into the living room. "We need you to settle something. I say this is a closet, and Gordo says it 's a bedroom!"_

            "Just give me a minute." Lizzie set down the speaker and wiped the sweat from her forehead. That third trip out to the U-Haul had left her winded. She caught her breathe, finally taking a minute to look around.

            Okay, so the duplex was a little run-down. And it seemed a little smaller than she remember. But there was something charming about all the quaint details, like the bay window with its hardwood seat and the stairs' carved hardwood banister. Lizzie tried to picture herself curled up in the window seat, talking on the phone or laughing with her two friends, or coming down the stairs in the morning.

            It was a little strange to think of her living in this space, of her life unfolding within these walls. She got up and walked around the room, gazing up at the ceiling and out the windows. Her mind drifted back to her first day at California State, how she's wandered around like this in an empty dorm room in Flit wit hall, full of excitement hope and jitters.

            "Isn't it wild?" Miranda's face emerged from the doorway she had disappeared through ten minutes ago. "All this space is ours!"

            Lizzie smiled as she shut the door of the closet she's been peering into. "I know, I can't believe that I'm standing in my living room in my house. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that we're starting a new school year."

            And stranger yet, Lizzie realized, she was starting it alone. Meaning no boyfriend…

            "No kidding," Miranda agreed. "I feel like we just finished with finals two weeks ago. There's no way we're sophomores already."

            "Yea…" Lizzie agreed, realizing that she'd zeroed in on what had been bothering her all day. It wasn't that she was in a strange place, or was anxious about starting sophomore year, or even that everything she owned was buried in boxes.

            It was knowing that she was on her own. Last year, she and Ethan Craft, impossible as it seemed, has been an inseparable couple. And now she was…

            _On her own…Lizzie didn't know whether to cry or laugh, if she should be happy or sad by this fact. Lizzie couldn't even remember thinking about Ethan this summer. She had been too occupied with other things, or other people. __Person. Conner. To be exact, she mentally corrected herself. Lizzie shook her head; he hadn't bothered to return her phone calls so obviously there time together meant nothing. Lizzie knew Conner wasn't the most dependable guy. At this point she never expected to hear from him again. Lizzie shook her head again to clear her thoughts and heard Gordo and Miranda talking upstairs. Something hit her. _

            What if they couldn't find a fourth roommate right away? What if they'd been too stupid to take the place the three of them couldn't afford? What if they were short on rent and actually had to ask their parents for money? Lizzie had already lost a few nights of sleep worrying about possibilities she was sure Gordo and Miranda weren't even thinking about.

            Lizzie lifted her head from her hands as she heard Miranda come barreling down the steps. "Lizzie, Lizzie, come look I have decided which room is mind" Miranda said with triumph.

            Lizzie followed her upstairs and into one of the rooms. Miranda stretched out her arms, tilted back her chin, and twirled around the bedroom. "Well look at it? Isn't it gorgeous?" She gestured out the large bay window identical to the one downstairs, where the afternoon sun hung low in the sky.

            Lizzie spoke up, "Hey, what makes you think this is your room, I pay just as much rent as you do, and why shouldn't I get it?" Lizzie asked getting frustrated.

            Miranda seemed to think about it for a minute then, "Because I saw it first"

            Gordo corrected her, "We are not six anymore, besides, neither one of you are getting the room without a fight. I've checked out the other rooms, and this one is definitely the best. The one down the hall is a decent size, but then there's just that shoe box by the kitchen and a musty, dusty old attic room."

            "I am not living in an attic," Lizzie declared.

            "Well I'm not living by the kitchen," Miranda put in. "It's a high-traffic area. I'd never get any sleep, besides, this one has a walk in closet and I have more shoes than Lizzie."

            Gordo groaned. "OK stop, listen, we can each pick a room and then give whichever one's left over to the fourth person."

            "You've got that right," Miranda agreed. "But that still doesn't leave enough good rooms to go around. And I'm not giving up this one."

            "Well, neither am I!" Lizzie was talking louder and louder. "You can't honestly believe you deserve this room because you have more shoes than I do!"

Miranda crossed her arms and faced away from Lizzie with a huff. 

            "Break it you two!" Gordo cut in. "I want this room as much as you guys do. But we still have about a million boxes to unload. So we'd better get moving if we're going to squeeze a trip to get furniture before we have to take the U-Haul back." He backed through the doorway, gesturing at them to follow.

            "Gordo's right, Miranda." Lizzie lifted her chin and gave Miranda a cool stare. "We can discuss this like _adults later." She headed after Gordo, and Miranda followed._

            "One, two, three- LIFT!" Gordo commanded.

Lizzie didn't think she had the energy to lift even her finger, but she, her brother Matt, Miranda, and Gordo hefted with all their might. The couch they'd just bought at the Salvation Army, a 1970-s monstrosity, that Lizzie had been outvoted on, lifted just enough to clear the threshold of the duplex. Together the four of them staggered forward a few paces into the living room.

            "Which way?" Matt groaned. Luckily he had agreed to drive up to CSU, the 2 hour drive, to help them move in.

            "Over there…" Lizzie tilted her head. 

Painstakingly they inched the sofa forward and deposited it in the center of the room. Lizzie easer her weary arms out from underneath the couch and gradually uncurled her stiff, swollen fingers.

            "It's perfect." Miranda commented. Lizzie and Gordo nodded in agreement.

Lizzie plopped down on the coach and felt her eyelids slowly close. She dragged herself to her feet." I am going to go take a nap, I'm beat" 

            "Oh no you don't!" Miranda called after her. "Napping definitely constituted marking territory. Nobody so much as shuts an eye until we decide on bedrooms."

Lizzie sighed and shuddered, they had no electricity, no bedrooms, and no power whatsoever. If this was moving to a new house, she never wanted to experience it again.

            Miranda took a bite of pizza. The thought of getting up to register for classes tomorrow was overwhelming. All she wanted to do was curl up in her warm bed and sleep a few days.

            "Ok you guys, the next thing is deciding who gets what room, it has to be done." Lizzie continued, she had been going over a list of to do things for the past hour and a half. 

Miranda glanced over at Gordo and saw him stifle a yawn, then ask a question. "Well how are we going to decide?"

            "Let's just discuss why we think we deserve the room we want," Miranda suggested. "For example, maybe certain people, such as me, have millions of shoes and need more closet space than others?"

            Gordo laughed. "Nice try" He said as he took a bite of pepperoni.

            "Listen there's only one fair way to decide…" Gordo said reaching for the straws that had come with the pizza. "We could just draw straws whoever gets the longest picks first."

            Miranda hesitated, glancing sideways at Lizzie. Lizzie opened her mouth, then closed it as if she were about to make an objection but couldn't come up with one.

            "Its ok with me," Miranda stated. "Let's just get this over with so I can get some sleep"

She and Gordo turned on Lizzie. She spoke her opinion. "I guess it's the only way."

            "All right then," Gordo started. "Let's do it"

*****This is just a trial story… if you want to see what happens please review and let me know if you like it! If I don't get that many reviews I won't continue because that means no one is reading it! Please review and tell me what you truthfully think*** AND WHAT I HAVE TO ****WORK****ON********

**You can also e-mail me at Sum41bl1nker@aol.com**


	3. Stress

**          PRESS F5 to refresh…Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, and I will try to update every other day!                   **

                                                                      _California__State__University__, Sophomore Year_

_            "Yes" Miranda yelled, prancing around the room in glee. "Walk in closet, you are mine!" Miranda lifted the long straw in triumph._

            "You don't have to rub it in" Lizzie sighed, slumping against the couch as she glanced at the shortest straw out of the three.

            "Yes, I am all over that second floor room" Gordo sat down next to Lizzie and smirked. "So what's it going to be, Attic or kitchen? It really matters you know, you have to decide whether you want your clothes to smell like mothballs or meatballs" He laughed at his own joke; in return Lizzie smacked him on the arm.

            "That is so not funny, and you know it!" Lizzie sighed hanging her head in defeat.

            Gordo looked sorry and patted her arm soothingly. "You know the attic isn't that bad, it's actually pretty big."

Lizzie chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated the options. Her picture of sophomore year had definitely not included living like the Phantom of the Opera, skulking around in a dusty old attic room with its low, sloping ceiling. On the other hand, taking the room next to the kitchen meant trying to study while listening to three other people banging pots and pans together on the other side of the wall.

            "I guess I'll take the attic" Lizzie decided. "So what if I have to hobble around like Quasimodo…"

            "Now that that's settled, I'm going to sleep" Miranda said as she uncurled her legs and stood up stretching. "Hopefully I'll dream about taking a shower and using the phone" 

            "Wait a second" Gordo stopped her. "We covered your top concern what about mine? We will start to starve if we don't find a roommate soon, to dish over their part of this month rent."

Lizzie felt like groaning, she could handle a lot to do but this was getting ridiculous. She had thought living off campus would reduce her stress, now she felt like she was more stressful than ever.

            "Well, we have those appointments for tomorrow," She said picking up the pad where she'd written her to-do-list. "And once we have a phone number we can put up flyers"

            Miranda was hovering at the foot of the staircase. "What appointments?"

            "I told you- the ones I set up while I was crashing at my friend Evan's place," Gordo reminded her. "We're meeting with four people- mostly friends of friends. The first one is tomorrow at two-thirty."

            "Ok, I'll be there" Miranda said. "Oh- so are you guys gonna help me move my bed into my great, new room?"

_            Perfect Lizzie thought. The last thing they had to do tonight involved serious manual labor. "Then mine, right Miranda?"_

            "And then mine." Gordo added.

            "Of course," Miranda added. "Did you guys really think I would make you bring mine up then blow you off by falling asleep" She said and walked up the steps.

            Lizzie and Gordo turned to each other and smiled.

            Lizzie fell back into the daisy upholstered sofa and sighed. She was so stressed she thought she was going to pass out, yet she wasn't tired. Miranda was snoring happily in her perfect room, Lizzie had checked. As far as she knew she had the duplex to herself. She closed her eyes and started drifting off. She was having a dream about, Conner. _Why hadn't he called her, dream Lizzie asked. __You will see me soon enough, dream Conner told her. Lizzie woke with a start as the sofa bounced._

            "Sorry" Gordo said sheepishly, "I didn't think it would bounce that much" 

            "Oh its ok, I had just dozed off for a second" She smiled and turned to face him. "Can you believe it, our own house? I thought this day would never come."

            "Yea I know me too." Gordo told her, he sighed. "I'm glad you and Miranda asked me to go into this thing with you" 

            "Me too…" Lizzie felt an awkward pause... "Well... I'm going to bed, g'night Gordo" Lizzie bent down and gave Gordo a kiss on the cheek as she got up.

Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw Gordo placing a hand on his cheek, maybe she was seeing things, and maybe it was the stress. Lizzie climbed the stairs to her murky attic room. This is life; she thought at she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed.


	4. Morning Person

**PRESS F5 to refresh…Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.. **

**Sorry I have no updated in lke 5 months, I have been so busy. I am working on updating all my stories now and this one is first, please review and tell me if you think this is a good idea**

_California State University, Sophomore Year_

            Bzzzzzzzz...Lizzie woke with a start to the sound of her alarm going off. _Dammit_, she silently cursed. Even though they didn't have electricity yet leave it to her to have the only battery operated alarm clock in the country. She picked it up and squinted at the time.  9'o clock. Not to shabby. The first interview was at 2:30. Lizzie rolled out of bed, put on her roe and stepped into her slippers. When she got to the door she had to crouch a little. _So this is what it is going to be like all year_, she thought. On her way down Lizzie peeked into Miranda's room. Miranda was sprawled over the bed snoring. _Attractive. _ Lizzie got to the platform of the steps and heard the banging of pots and pans. 

            "Morning.." Lizzie practically grunted.

            "Oh morning to you too sunshine." Gordo smiled at her.

            "How can you be up this early.." Lizzie squinted at him in disbelief as he handed her a cup of orange juice.

            "Its 9'o clock Lizzie, and I guess you have forgotten, I'm a morning person" Gordo smiled and handed her a plate with eggs and toast.

            "Thanks" Lizzie took a bite of her toast. _So Gordo likes to make breakfast, you learn something new everyday._

"Morning people" Miranda plopped into a chair, then tried to push her hair out of her eyes. Lizzie handed her the hair tie from around her wrist. "Thanks"

            "So, you guys ready? We gotta sign up for classes and then meet the first interviewee at 2:30?" Gordo asked

            "Do we look like we are ready?" Miranda grumbled and shot a scornful look at the fully dressed and showered Gordo.

            "Yea, give us a minute to wake up" Lizzie smiled at him. Gordo, who had never spent the night with them, obviously didn't know Miranda was a bigger grouch in the morning then Lizzie.

            "No problem, just be ready by 10:30" Gordo reminded them. "Oh by the way the water and electricity is turned on, your welcome. Oh Miranda, so is the phone."

            Miranda stood up and hugged Gordo,..."Thank you" She grabbed a piece of toast and ran up to her room.

            "She obviously went to go call Josh" Lizzie imformed Gordo who looked bewildered. 

            Josh and Miranda had been dating since the beginning of the summer, and had become inseperable. Lizzie wouldnt be suprised if she found him spending a few nights here. It didn't bother either of them, Miranda could do as she pleased. 

            "Ok thanks for breakfast, I am going to go get ready, I look horrible" Lizzie joked, put her plate in the sink, then turned to leave.

            "Nah, you look gorgeous" Gordo smiled.

            "To you maybe" Lizzie said as she walked away.

*****Sorry so short, the rest won't be. I don't know if I should continue writing. Please let me know :) ** Much love to  ya'll  :) ******

***** READ the fic by DivaStar one of my favorites..** Also don't forget to read my other stories, two which are finished. And I AM GOING TO UPDATE A NEW YEAR AND WHAT HAPPENED NEXT** Good Idea… you tell me? *****


	5. The Roomate

**PRESS F5 to refresh…Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.. **

**Sorry I have no updated in lke 5 months, I have been so busy. I am working on updating all my stories now and this one is first, please review and tell me some ideas!!!!!!!!!! FOR ANY STORY OF MINE****

California State University, Sophomore Year 

            Lizzie finished getting dressed, took her wet hair out of the towel and started to blow dry it. After it was dry she stepped into her black platform flip-flops, put on some lip-gloss, and gave her self a once over in the mirror. _Not to shabby_.  She walked down the steps and stood beside Gordo who was shaking hands with some cable guy in a orange suit. Lizzie smiled; she was so lucky to have him here at the same college as her and Miranda. Gordo had turned down a full scholarship at Princeton to be with them. Of course he was on a full ride to CSA but still, he chose them over Princeton, a big sacrifice. Miranda and Lizzie had talked at night many times about this same subject. They both knew how much Gordo wanted to take that scholarship, but instead, he wanted to be with them more. Gordo must have heard her flip-flops because he turned around and glanced at his watch. 

            "All ready?" He asked smiling.

            "I think so…" Lizzie told him. "Who was that?" she asked

            "The cable guy works for a friend of my uncle's and is going to give us the cable for half the price, pretty cool huh?" He crossed his arms triumphantly.

            "That's awesome" Lizzie smiled, she heard Miranda coming down the steps, talking on the phone. 

"Baby you know I would have called you if we had the phone hooked up" Miranda purred into the phone, then plopped down on the couch. " Well , I got to go, love you.." Miranda purred again. "No you hang up." …."No you...."…."Baby, you…" This went on for a little while till Gordo snatched the phone from Miranda, hung it up and threw it on the couch next to her.

"GORDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL" Miranda yelled at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were talking to me…" Gordo smiled sarcastically and walked out the front door, Lizzie followed him and Miranda stomped loudly behind them.

"Shotgun" Lizzie yelled childishly as she ran to Gordo's jeep wrangler. Lizzie turned around to see Miranda go back into the house muttering something about her makeup bag. The minute Lizzie turned around she caught her foot in a crack in the sideway and…. She was falling…. Utoh….

"Whoa" Gordo caught her elbow. 

Lizzie looked up, her face was inches away from his. "Thanks…." She muttered breathlessly, not taking her eyes off of his. _Wow_.

"Close one huh…." He whispered, then he shook his head and set Lizzie up right and stood up himself.

"Thanks…." She was looking up at him now, this wouldn't have happened if they were still in middle school, Gordo had gone through a growth spurt in 9th grade which made him a good solid 6'2 now.

"You already said that…" He swallowed. "Your welcome" then he turned around, shook his head, opened her side of the car and then got into his.

"Ok, I am so ready to get this over with" Miranda commented and climbed into the back of Gordo's jeep.

About 2 hours later they were finally signed up for their classes and on their way to Evan's house. When they got to Evan's, Miranda was talking obnoxiously loud on her cell phone to Josh. Gordo slapped hands with Evan and plopped into a big armchair. Lizzie sat on the couch, taking in the empty pizza boxes, beer cans, and half empty bag of chips.

"Oh Evan, you remember Lizzie right?" Gordo introduced her.

"How could I forget" he walked over and shook her hand. 

"And that's Miranda." Ethan went over and shook her hand too, she didn't even pause on her cell phone.

"I didn't hang up on you!" Miranda yelled into the phone. "It was Gordo, he has some kind of relationship phobia, and you know how he is, ever since Bridget…." Miranda said more quietly. Gordo heard her, but pretended her didn't

"So, who are we seeing first?" Lizzie asked, trying to change the subject

"Some girl named Candy" Gordo said uncrumpling a piece of paper with "Roommate Possibilities" written on the top.

Just then a girl with way to much makeup on, a leather skirt and a baby tee, wit hthe words Devil written on it walked into Evan's apartment. 

"Candy," Lizzie addressed her, Miranda actually stopped talking for a second, and looked up.

"Hey" Candy addressed them, sitting down on top of the coffee table. "So, I heard you are looking for a roommate?" She said seductively, looking at Gordo.

"Yea well, are you interested?" Gordo started, smiling

"I am sorry, the room has been taken" Lizzie cut her off, and watched a defeated looking Candy run her hands through Gordo's hair, put a white piece of paper in his hand and whisper something in his ear, and Gordo's eyes went big.

"What was wrong with her?" Gordo and Evan asked, practically drooling.

"Did you get a look of her, she screams problems" Miranda cut in, rolling her eyes at the two guys, the going back to her phone conversation with Josh.

"Ok, who's next?" Lizzie asked shaking her head.

"A guy named, Matt" Evan read, over Gordo's shoulder. "He's one of my good friend's from high school."

Just then, a guy about 6'2 with short brown hair and intense green eyes walked in. He was gorgeous; Lizzie didn't even think her mind could function when she laid eyes on him.

"Hey you guys." Matt greeted them, slapping hands with Evan then Gordo. He obviously knew both of them. "Hey…don't think we've met, I'm, Matt Blevins, …" He stated, making direct eye contact with her.

Throughout the whole interview Lizzie didn't say a word, she wasn't even sure her ears were working. The next thing she knew she was shaking hands with Matt politely and Gordo was slapping him on the back telling him he could start moving his stuff in tomorrow.  Miranda had even hung up the phone with Josh, she obviously thought he was very attractive herself. After he left Gordo turned to face the two girl's who still had their mouths hung open.

"Pretty cool guy huh?" He asked them waving a hand in front of Lizzie's face.

"Yea…" Lizzie still stared at the now shut door.

"Pretty cool?" Miranda exclaimed. "We now will be living with a future Abercrombie and Fitch model! Not that I was looking" She added.

"What do you think Lizzie?" Gordo asked her. "Lizzie?"

"Yea he seemed, …nice." She told them. Nice, was that the best she could come up with?

"Yea, he starts moving in tomorrow" Gordo said goodbye to Evan and thanked him as they left his apartment and got into Gordo's car. 

"Cool" Miranda said. "Can we get something to eat I'm starving"

Lizzie really wasn't even listening to them. The only thing she was thinking was about her new roommate….

**            **** I KNOW IT"S LAME******

***** Please give me some ideas for this fic or any of my others. They are greatly appreciated… Much love to ya'll  :) ******


End file.
